


Drugs are bad

by Mrs_frizzle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_frizzle/pseuds/Mrs_frizzle
Summary: Please do not read this





	Drugs are bad

Felix saw the Jack and did a seduce. “Hiya Apple Jack muffin cakes. Give me them sweet cinnamon buns.” He grabbed those Irish HOT cakes giving them a squish. Jack was doing a smile and said, “yes ZADDY! Give me that Swedish Sausage 😍😍😍💦💦💦💦.” Jack WIGGLE WAGGLED his booty patootie in the NOSE of Felix's face. “Swish swish swedish fish.”

Felix wanted to bite the delish Feast before his eyes. “These potatoes are FRESH 4 DADDY!” He said and took a big widdle bwite xD. The did the anal sex. Big gay happened.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Basically every Wattpad story ever.


End file.
